Wireless communication networks typically provide a number of different services, such as voice and data communication services. Most wireless communication networks typically offer a single type of voice communication service known as interconnect voice communication services (also referred to as circuit-switched voice communication services). Interconnect voice communication services provide a full-duplex communication between two communication endpoints.
Another type of voice communication service is push-to-talk voice communication service (also referred to as dispatch communication service), which involves a half-duplex communication between two communication endpoints. A push-to-talk call requires floor control to ensure that only one endpoint has permission to talk at any particular time during the call. Push-to-talk communication services have historically been employed in private wireless communication networks by, for example, taxi cab companies or emergency service agencies (e.g., police and fire departments).